¿Confundidos?
by SaiyanKeyM
Summary: Un raro gesto de Goku a Milk y la ayuda de Bulma, y los celosos de Vegeta y Milk, hacen que un día común y corriente pase a ser repleto de un malentendido.


¿Me Confundí?

En lo que parecía ser una tranquila mañana en la Capsule Corp., se encontraba la esposa de Goku junto con el Príncipe de Todos Los Sayajins. Milk llevaba casi 2 horas gritando de furia y llorando a la vez, mientras que Vegeta mantenía una mirada fría y llena de odio, capaz de congelar y volver a calentar el mismo desierto del Sahara.

Cualquiera sospecharía de lo increíblemente considerado que estaba siendo Vegeta al no haberla asesinado ya horas atrás, pero estaba muy ocupado vigilando el ki de SU Mujer y el del Guerrero de clase baja. Los maldijo a ambos en voz baja, de todas y cada una de las formas posibles, al menos lo había logrado con el "Estúpido de Kakarotto", sin embargo, por más que lo intento, no obtuvo el mismo resultado con la terrícola de cabellos azules.

-¡MALDITA SEA! – Exclamo enfadado por tanto parloteo el único saiyajin del lugar. Sorprendido e incrédulo por aquella descabellada conclusión pero con el mismo tono preguntó –. ¿Estás segura de lo que dices terrícola?

– ¿QUÉ ACASO NO ME HAS ESTADO ESCHUCHENDO IDIOTA? – Gritó sin pudor alguno, y al instante volvió a comenzar a llorar.

_Está más loca que Bulma, o su mamá… _Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del aludido (ya quisieras ser tu el escalofrío no? jajajaja).

– ¡A MI NO ME HABLES ASÍ HUMANA INSIGNIFICANTEEEE! ¡¿QUIÉN DIABLOS TE CREES?!

– YO SOY LA ESPOSA DEL HOMBRE CON QUIEN BULMA TE ESTA ENGAÑANDOOO.

_(… Ya sé que piensan "QUE CARAJO…" O cosas así xD Sigan leyendo n.n) _

Vegeta hizo silencio de nuevo y volvió a los recuerdos de esa misma mañana, en donde inició toda esa locura.

*Flash-Back*

El hombre de cabellos como flama se hallaba en su sagrada cámara de gravedad, como cada día tratando de superarse a sí mismo y al Imbécil de Kakarotto. Se encontraba calentando sus músculos a una gravedad de 350 cuando sintió el ki de Bulma dirigirse a aquel lugar, la ignoró cuanto pudo pero le fue imposible al verla irrumpir como si nada en su entrenamiento. Llevaba un vestido blanco, de dos tiras, escotado y casi simple, de no ser por el hecho de que ella lo lucía fantástico.

A pesar de haberse 'distraído' Ya tenía en la punta de la lengua su frase sarcástica de _¿Qué quieres Mujer? _Cuando la misma le contesto sin esperarlo:

–No quiero nada Vegeta. Solo vengo a avisarte que iré a casa de Milk por unas horas. Volveré más tarde, ya está el almuerzo… Y… – El Príncipe aguardo con altanería pero con una escondida impaciencia La 'Muestra de Sentimentalismos Cursis' de esa mañana –… Sé que algo se me olvida… Ah sí – Se acercó al hombre quedando a medio metro de distancia – Trunks irá conmigo.

El Príncipe se aguanto sus _ganas _ y sacó a relucir su orgullo para luego ser cubierto de nuevo por una pregunta poco convencional en él.

- No me interesa lo que hagan… ¿Estarás aquí para cenar? – Le hubiese gustado agregar "_Porque no quiero cenar con tus padres, o peor, solo con la vieja loca de tu madre…" _Pero como el valiente guerrero que era se contuvo.

- Claro que sí. Aunque de parte de Trunks no estoy muy segura… - Dijo la peli-azul con algo de duda.

- No creo que lo lleguemos a extrañar mucho por la noche – Dijo el príncipe con picardía a la humana, quien se sonrojó, rió y le devolvió su mirada intensa.

Basta decir que los centímetros se acortaban con lentitud y fueron inexistentes cuando los labios de ambos hicieron conexión.

Pasaron menos 5 segundos cuando se oyó el grito de Trunks diciendo:

- ¡MAMÁ! ME VOY SOLO O YA VIENEES?

- Mocoso malcriado ¬ ¬ – Susurró su padre, quien al instante fue fulminado con la mirada por su esposa.

- VOY TRUNKS, PERO YA NO GRITES.

- ¿Pero qué clase de ejemplo eres mujer? – Rió el Saiyajin con ganas.

- ¡Uuuy! Pero que molesto eres – Dijo la científica, quien emprendió el camino a la casa de la familia Son.

*Fin Flash-Back*

- TRUNKS – el adolescente salto de la nave con rapidez, profirió un rápido saludo y corrió hacia la isla donde había quedado en entrenar con Goten - ¡BULMAAAAAA! – Gritó sonriente Goku al verla bajar de su nave. – ¡Ya llegaste!

- No Goku, Soy una alucinación ¬ ¬ – dijo sarcástica su amiga de la infancia.

- ¡VES MILK! – Grito el saiyajin – POR NO DARME DE COMER ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO.

- O.o ¡Ay Goku!

-¿Bulma? ¿Te duele algo O.O?

- No me ocurre nada, ni tampoco estás loco. Era una broma.

- Ah… Jajajajaja… Ya se te pego el sentido del humor de Vegeta n.n'

Ante ese comentario, la mujer no pudo hacer más que reír. Era cierto. Aquel saiyajin era parte única de su vida como ella misma o Trunks.

- ¿Y Milk?

– Pues… - respondió cabizbajo el defensor de la Tierra – Está muy enojada y no me ha dado de comer desde ayer. Cada vez que me ve, me tira lo primero que sus manos alcanzan. No sé porque está así.

- ¿No le habrás contado lo de mañana? O Peor, te lo insinuó, y tu de inocente no te diste cuenta -.-'…

- No le dije nada – aclaró algo molesto el saiyajin.

- De acuerdo. Entonces será mejor que irnos para poder acabar. ¿Te parece?

- Si. A ver, sujétate… - Y así Goku la llevó volando con tranquilidad y rapidez camino a un pequeño lago, mientras Bulma arreglaba su plan mentalmente.

Después de semanas de ayudar a Goku por fin terminarían. Recordó lo tímido de su amigo aquella tarde que él le pidió ayuda.

*Flash-Back*

Goku apareció de repente en el laboratorio de su amiga, saludándola lo más normal posible, para que no muriera de un ataque.

- Oye Bulma – el saiyajin se acerco a la científica, quien estaba reparando los robots de Vegeta – Quiero pedirte un favor.

- Sí, claro Goku ¿Que necesitas? – dejó los robots mientras oía perpleja y con mucha atención la petición del saiya que tenía en frente:

- Verás. Dentro de dos semanas será mi aniversario de matrimonio con Milk. En general siempre lo olvido y Milk me regaña, llora, me grita, no me da de comer por tres días (y yo mueero de hambree), ni dormir a su lado; y hace un par de días Gohan me anunció que la fecha se acercaba, y me pidió de favor que al menos la felicitara, porque o si no ocurriría de nuevo…

- Aguarda Goku ¿me estás diciendo que todos estos años lo has olvidado? – dijo la peli-azul sorprendida ante el despiste de su amigo.

- No. Siempre lo recuerdo por las mañanas, pero o me distraigo y lo olvido o estoy muerto – Dijo el saiya más fuerte del universo rascándose la nuca con inocencia en el rostro.

- Entonces – dijo Bulma apenada por la situación –, ¿Qué quieres pedirme?

- Quiero que me ayudes a organizar algo para Milk, y aunque te parezca raro, que me ayudes a "comportarme" para esa ocasión.

Su mejor amiga lo miró sorprendida, y algo asustada _ ¿Éste es Goku? _Oyó un sonido muy particular pero que de inmediato identificó.

-Estoy muriendo de hambreeee – Gimoteó el esposo de su amiga. Rió ante este hecho y sonrió.

- Si Goku.

*Fin Flash-Back*

_Debo admitir que fue muy difícil, pero para mis mejores amigos, Vale la pena. _

- Ya estamos aquí – Dijeron al unisono Trunks y Goten, a quienes recurrieron con la preparacion y prometieron mantenerlo en secreto.

- Ya era hora muchachos. Comencemos.

Mientras esto ocurria en las montañas Paoz, una muy enojada Milk iba rumbo a la Corporación Capsula.

-Vegeta, tengo que hablar contigo – Golpeaba impaciente la puerta de la C.G. Éste saiyajin ya habia sentido el ki de la molesta humana antes de que llegara –. Es sobre Bulma.

De golpe la puerta se abrió, sin embargo apareció detrás de ella un despreocupado Príncipe.

- Que quieres terricola. Yo no tengo tu tiempo.

-TU DESVERGONZADA ESPOSA ME ROBÓ A MI MARIDO

Vegeta, sorprendido por la directa declaracion la miro con ojos bien abiertos.

- Estas loca – Respodio tranquilo.

- ¿Ah sí? Y, ¿Cómo explicas el hecho que vaya casi a diario a casa? ¿Qué vaya por las tardes? ¿Qué vaya con Trunks y vuelva horas antes de la cena? Y si tu detectas esa dichosa cosa llamada ki. ¿Cómo explicas que mi Goku este siempre con tu Bulma? – La peli-negra gritaba histerica sus sospechas y conjeturas-. ¡A VER EXPLICAME PEINADO DE VELA!

El aludido harto de la situacion y segado por los celos la tomo del brazo y la miro con profundo odio que hizo que Milk temblara. De inmediato el hombre hablo:

- NO ME TOMES POR KAKAROTTO, A MI NO ME HABLAS ASI. VETE A CREAR LIBROS CON TUS HISTORIAS – y la empujo bruscamente, haciendo que callera al pasto.

Este hecho sólo empeoró la situación, puesto que Milk volvió a gritar y quejarse de Bulma y Goku… Mientras que Vegeta la ignoraba olimpicamente, concentrado en el ki de su eterno rival y su mujer, con la ira ardiendo en su interior.

- Yo creo que este arroz ya se coció – Se carcajeó el joven Kamisama, quien llevaba tiempo observando los preparativos de Bulma y su amigo. A diferencia de Piccolo, el si le veía la gracia al temor de Goku por las su esposa y su mejor amiga.

- ¿No deberías estar atendiendo asuntos más importantes que espiar las vidas ajenas? ¬ ¬ - Preguntó el otro namek.

Nervioso por ser descubierto fuera de sus deberes, le contestó:

- Pues… Yo estooy… Yo… Vigilando a Bulma… Sii.. Con la sorpresa que tiene para todos…

- ¿Qué no era de Goku para su esposa?

- ¿Así que tu tambien andabas de metiche? Jajajajjajaja – pero al ver el semblante serio de su acompañante se tranquilizó – Pues ya verán, no es sólo eso. – El Piccolo alzó la ceja con curiosidad. Como si estuviesen sincronizados, ambos vovieron la vista a la Tierra, especificamente, en un adulto de cabello como palmera, y una cientifica peli-azul.

(Yyyy… Volvemos al inicio, ahora si entienden lo de Milk, verdad? Jajajaja, bueno continuen, y gracias si leyeron hasta aquí xD)

Desde lo que ocurrio esa mañana, pasaron dos horas (Increible que Vegeta haya aguantado tanto a Milk, Verdad?):

- Oye mamá ¿Ya acabamos? Me estoy muriendo de hambre, y también Goten – dijo el muchacho de cabellos lilas, junto con su amigo que sólo asintió.

- Yo tambien Bulma…

- ¡Ay Goku! Eres peor que ellos. Ustedes – dijo señalando al par – Pueden ir a casa de Gohan a merendar, hace rato me dijo que los invitaba.

- ¡Sii! Vamos Goten – Grito Trunks alzando vuelo, seguido del menor de los Son.

- ¿Y yo que Bulma? ¡Tambien tengo hambreee! – lloriqueó el saiyajin.

- Ya sé: Ven a casa, Milk no te dará nada y de seguro Vegeta está en su cámara de gravedad -.- Asi que no habrá problemas – le guiño a Goku.

- Sii, agarrate de mi, vamos a tele-transportarnos – Dijo sonriente.

- ¡Noooo! Me mareas – pero tras la queja de su estomago, no pudo hacer mas que aceptar.

Sintió desvanecerse los ki que vigilaba con tanto fervor.

_Trunks y el hijo del insecto de Kakaroto ya se habian ido… Eso quiere decir que…_

Como respuesta ante sus calculos, su enemigo y su esposa aparecieron en medio del patio. La ira que llevaba horas conteniendo se desato al ver la mano de su mujer en el cuerpo de otro hombre (ay que exagerado! Si estaba en su hombro, ni que hubiese tocado otra cosa :P).

Milk miraba sorprendida, y por primera vez desde que llego a la Corporación, callada la aparición de su esposo y su "ex"-mejor amiga _Que descarados_. Bulma miraba algo nerviosa la mirada de Vegeta, llena de ira _Que le habrá pasado…_ Y Vegeta era una bomba de tiempo _Ahora morirás. Tenlo por seguro Kakarotto_. Goku tambien se sorprendió de encontrar a su concubina en el hogar de su amiga _Muero de hambreee_.

- Hola – Dijo Goku animado.

Y… La bomba explotó…

- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA GOKU! – grito su esposa – ¿ Cómo te atreves a traicionarme con Bulma, y venir a su casa a hacer quien sabe que cosas?

- O.O ¿De que hablas Milk? – Respondió el saiyajin más joven del lugar.

- ¿Estás bien Milk? – Preguntó preocupada la científica. Tal vez Goku no habia exagerado esa mañana.

**-Esto se está poniendo diverdito – Susurró Piccolo desde el templo, observando la escena.

- Ni lo diga señor Piccolo, se tornará un caos. Recuerde que el señor Vegeta está ahí abajo – Respondió Dende. **

- CALLATE SURIPANTAAAA

- O.O

- Oye no le hables así a Bulma, Milk – dijo el saiyajin, que veia como su amiga se tornaba roja.

- TONTOOO! TU TAMBIEN GOKU! POR QUE ENGAÑASTE?

- MILK! Ya calmate, TE VOLVISTE LOCA? Porque le gritas? – dijo Bulma enojada, por el insulto a ambos, _Y Goku que se esforzó tanto por darle ese hermoso aniversario…_

- ¡CALLATE MUJER! NO LO DEFIENDAS! ERES UN IMBECIL KAKAROTTO, COMOTE ATREVES A ROBARME A MI MUJEEER! – Habló por primera vez el Principe saiyajn.

Bulma y Goku miraron sorprendidos a sus parejas… _De que estan hablando? _Pensaron ambos.

- Goku – dijo Milk lagrimeando, cosa que puso nervioso a su receptor – ¿Hace cuanto estas con Bulma?

- Pues si te refieres a hoy, oficialmente hace dos horas – respondió el saiyajin sonriente creyendo que su repuesta solucionaría todo.

-¿CÓMO QUE OFICIALMENTEE? MÁS TE VALE QUE NO HAYAS TOCADO A MI MUJER – Gritó Vegeta junto con un conjunto de groserias, dispuesto a atacarlo.

Milk empezó a gritar como si fuese el fin del mundo.

Bulma que habia entendido la situacion sonrio un segundo para luego enojarse y tambien gritar.

Goku gritaba… Disculpas, sin saber que error cometio, defendiendose de los ataques de Milk.

- HOLAA – Gritaron los Tres semi-saiyajins que aterrizaron en medio del patio, sin darse cuenta del escenario hasta estar enfrente.

Tres pares de ojos furiosos los observaron, junto con otro que suplicaba por ayuda.

Goten, Trunks y Gohan que los había acompañado, miraron espantados a sus padres.

- Y Adiós – Volvieron a gritar, alejándose lo máximo posible del lugar.

- Suficiente – dijo Bulma aprovechando el silencio -. Están diciendo estupideces. Ya entendí de lo que hablan… Y creo que…

- Oye Bulma…

-¿Qué pasa Goku? – Preguntó ella molesta por la interrupción.

- ¿De qué hablan?

A los presentes les rodo una gota de sudor por la nuca ante el despiste del saiyajin.

- Piensan que estas saliendo conmigo, como tu amante – aclaró la científica.

- Pero si estamos saliendo – oh dulce inocencia… Que solo logro volver al estado de ira de los otros dos.

- No Goku, no es salir de la forma que hacemos. Es como si a mi me trataras igual que a Milk, en TOOOODAS las formas – dijo ella con lentitud, intentando no mandar todo al diablo.

- Aah n.n… - Una ráfaga de felicidad envolvió a la Briefs _ Lo logré _pensó orgullosa – Y Bulma… ¿Qué es amante? – caída al estilo anime por parte de las humanas, pero a Vegeta solo lo exasperaba más… - ¡Ya se! ¡Es lo que me explicaste! – Sonrió ante su conclusión.

- Bueno – Continuó Bulma – Opinó que lo que piensan es estúpido ¿Qué estupidez los llevó a esa conclusión?

Sin perder un segundo, Vegeta señaló a Milk.

- Ella es la estúpida de la idea estúpida – contestó.

Milk dijo el mismo discurso que a Vegeta en la mañana, solo que no en forma interrogativa, sino acusándolos.

- Con que era eso… Hey Goku… Tendremos que contarle a Milk

- ¿Pero porqué? – Lloriqueó el saiyajin – Tan difícil que fue esconderlo…

- ¡GOKUU! Estoy muriendo de hambre. Terminemos con esto de una vez – dijo de nuevo enojada la peli-azul.

- Si lo pones así… - respondió con un dedo en su mentón pensativamente- De acuerdo. Pero no lo hare ya después. – agregó decidido y algo fastidiado.

Tras aprox. 7 minutos que Bulma explicó la confusión que Milk había creado, y las risas contenidas de Piccolo, Dende y el recién integrado Mr. Popo en el templo sagrado… Les toco hacer algo a Milk y Vegeta.

La primera empezó:

- Ay mi Goku… ¿Hiciste eso por nuestro aniversario? – dijo sentimentalmente la pelinegra, haciendo que a el hombre de cabellos como flama le dieran náuseas. – Cuanto lamento haberte hablado así ¡Y ni siquiera te di de comer! Soy una malpensada… Y gracias por todo Bulma, y perdón a los tres – abrazó a la peli-azul en forma de despedida. – Vamos cielo, te prepararé la cena.

- Adiós Bulma – habló contento el saiyajin, pero cuando esta dio un paso, le dio un vértigo horrible, cayendo encima de su amigo, que a su suerte logró sostenerla y la miró con seriedad –. Bulma, tienes que decirle de una vez – le susurró, ella solo asintió sonriente.

- Adiós Goku y gracias. Ah ¿No hay problema si Trunks se queda en tu casa?

- No te preocupes, se lo diré – entonces tomó a su esposa de la cintura y se tele-transporto.

La científica volteó a ver a su Príncipe, que se había mantenido recostado en un árbol.

- Iré a preparar la cena – dijo con calma, evitando el momento, pero antes de dar el primer paso, fue detenida por el musculoso brazo de su saiyajin.

- ¿Qué tienes por decirme, Mujer? – dijo el saiyajin serio, cansado de ese agotador día emocional.

- Maldición… – susurró nerviosa – ¿Cómo te explico? – rió ante su pregunta. Él la miró sorprendido _Ella nunca se pone nerviosa…_

- Habla, Bulma – se observaron atentamente uno al otro. _Es ahora o nunca, o bueno, en nueve meses…_ Sonrió.

- Pues, verás… La cosa es que se viene otro humano-saiyajin – El Príncipe la miró estupefacto.

- O.O ¿De qué estás hablando mujer? – receló. Ya había tenido sus sospechas, pero como siempre iba con Kakarotto o Trunks, imagino que esos eran los dueños de la momentánea elevación de ki. Pero el ya estaba casi seguro de que era otra cosa.

- Ay Vegeta, ya te pareces a Goku… - rió la científica.

- No me has respondido – la ignoró. Ella lo estaba evitando… _ No se deshará tan fácil del Príncipe de los Sayajins_, e imitó a su esposa y sonrió.

- ¡QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA! ¿NO PODÍAS ENTENDERLO A LA PRIMERA?

- Si – respondió con tranquilidad – Pero es mejor si eres directa – Se volteó y sin bajar la voz agregó: – Y es más divertido verte enojada.

Sin agregar nada por el cansancio de aquel desastroso día, Bulma se dirigió perezosa a la cocina _Odio tener hambre como un sayajin _pensó, y su propia mente le respondió _Pero no crearlos…_

La peli-azul se carcajeó ante aquella innegable verdad mientras preparaba la comida.

- ¿Y ahora de qué te ríes Bulma?

Miró a su esposo, que se encontraba a sus espaldas, bloqueándola contra la mesa.

- De nada; ocurrencias mías. Necesitas algo Vegeta - le guiñó.

- Hmp. Solo venía a decirte que él será un guerrero entrenado por mí y será más fuerte que Trunks, ese mocoso ya apenas entrena. – dijo molesto y sonrojado por la insinuación de su esposa.

- De acuerdo Vegeta, pero… ¿Y si es una Princesa? – Sonrió.

- …O.O ¿Princesa?...

En el templo sagrado:

- ¡Con que era eso! – exclamó Piccolo aún sorprendido.

- Apuesto a que no lo esperaba, señor – se burló Kamisama.

- Claro que no. Pero viéndolo bien, las mujeres nunca están tan sensibles. Excepto la terrícola de Goku – se estremeció – O es eso, o está loca que es más probable.


End file.
